


My life is a tale.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Another Disney song fan fic.





	My life is a tale.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Chloe walked over and sat down beside Lucifer and handed him a piece of paper.

Lucifer looked at the paper and raised an eyebrow at her. "You want me to sing that for you?"

Chloe nodded her head before she kissed him on his cheek. "Please?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "You are lucky I love you woman."

"I know?" Chloe said with a smile.

Lucifer sighed before he started to sing for her. "Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
A song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast  
Tale as old as time  
A song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast  
Beauty and the beast." He turned and looked at her. "So why did you want me to sing A song as old as time for you?"

"Because it suits us. Your the beast and I am the beauty." She said with a smile.

Lucifer cracked up laughing. "You are that detective." He bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. Before he pulled back and whispered softly. "I love you, Chloe." He pulled her up against him. "Always remember that."

Chloe leaned against him. "Remember I can always kick your butt."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I know sweetheart I know."

Chloe muttered softly to herself. "Good."

THE END!


End file.
